Warrior
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Story dedicated to everyone who's been bullied in their lifetime and I hope this story makes you feel strong and confident in yourself because nobody is perfect and nobody deserves to be bullied. I was bullied in real life, so in this story I meet Sonny who was also bullied and we talk about our experiences. Things I talk about really happened. Lovatic forver and always.


**One day I meet Sonny Monroe, a girl from Wisconsin who has been bullied when she was a young girl. I know what she's going through. My name's Cassandra and currently, I'm a junior in high school. When I was in fifth through seventh grade, I was bullied which I will talk about how in this story. Well, actually the things that happened to me in seventh grade I can't remember, but fifth and sixth grade I will talk about. Dedicated to those who have been bullied and feel insecure about themselves from time to time. This story is going to be from my point of view, because I'm talking about my experiences from when I was bullied. Based off a song by Demi Lovato, which I'm actually listening to right now on youtube repeat. For lovatics and everyone who has dealt with bullying, because we've probably all dealt with it at one point or another.**

I was in Hollywood when I came across a studio called Condor studios. I entered the building and saw a girl running towards the entrance and I could tell she was crying because she was covering her eyes.

I asked her "Are you okay?"

She looked to me, tears streaming down her face and she shouted "NO! I'M NOT OKAY!"

I led her outside and sat down with her on the porch and asked "What's wrong?"

She sniffled, trying her best to calm down and said to me "My name's Sonny Monroe, and I've always wanted to be here in Hollywood to be on my favorite show, so random, and also I wanted to get away from my hometown of Appleton Wisconsin."

I asked, feeling concerned "Why'd you want to leave your hometown, Sonny?"

Sonny cried harder as she shouted "I WAS BULLIED A LOT IN MY HOMETOWN! KIDS PICKED ON ME ALL THE TIME AND THEY MADE ME FEEL SO WORTHLESS AND I COULDN'T STAND IT ANY LONGER!"

I put my hand on her shoulder and said "I understand how you're feeling, Sonny."

She looked at me and asked "You do?"

I sighed and said "I do. My name's Cassandra, and I've also dealt with bullying in my life."

Sonny asked "If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

I took a deep breath and said just as tears fell from my eyes "Well, what the kids did to me may not seem like much."

Sonny said "Bullying is bullying and it's just wrong no matter how little the thing they do is because it may have a big effect on the victim."

**These events I talk about actually happened to me, but the reason I'm writing this story is to explain my troubles with being bullied, and the effect it's had on me. Bullying is a big problem, and it needs to stop for good because it effects peoeple greatly, and for some it causes them to do drastic and sometimes life threatning things, and in rare cases it actually does cause the victim to take their life, and that needs to stop because nobody deserves to be bullied because everyone has their flaws and nobody's perfect.**

I cried and said "It has had a big effect on me, Sonny. In fifth grade I loved going on the swings during recess, but kids always held the swings away from me and never let me on them. That always made me angry, and I was only eleven at the time, plus I deal with ADHD and cebral palsy, so my brain doesn't function like it should at times. The way I reacted wasn't right, instead of walking away and going to get help, I shouted in anger and threw a tantrum each time it happened to me, which was every single day. Then, in sixth grade, when I'd be using the restroom in between classes, some girls, I'm not sure who, would throw my bag in the trash and run away. When I'd come out of the stall, I'd see my bag in the trash and take it out, probably not worrying about washing it, because at that point, I was already late for class. When I'd get there, I'd try explaining to the teacher what happened, but it wouldn't work in my favor and I'd always get a detention for being late to class. IT WASN'T MY FAULT THOUGH, SO THAT'S JUST DUMB!"

Sonny says "Wow, that's some pretty mild stuff, but it happpening every single day makes it just as bad as the big stuff."

I took a deep breath, still crying as I said "It was just terrible for me, Sonny, and now I feel so insecure about myself at times like I'm useless and I begin to wonder why this happened to me because I never did anything wrong to anyone, and I was always a target for bullies. Now that I think about it, the reason they picked on me so much is probably because of my disabilities. My mixture of ADHD and cebral palsy is probably all they saw in me, and didn't even bother to look at my personality. I'm a very senseitive person, and I hurt easily, so this stuff effects me greatly, not to the point where I'd want to kill myself like some bullying victims, but it still hurts me."

Sonny asked me "It stopped in seventh grade, though, didn't it?"

I shook my head and said "No I just can't remember that as much as I can the things from fifth and sixth grade."

Sonny says "I understand your pain, Cassandra. I dealt with bullying and it really messed with my mind."

I said "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Sonny said to me "I don't mind."

I stopped crying and said "Okay, but if it gets too difficult for you, feel free to stop."

**This part is stuff that actually happened to Demi Lovato, the actress who played Sonny Monroe,**

Sonny took a deep breath and said to me "Well, kids always called me fat and they said I was ugly. I felt as if everybody hated me and I had no one to turn to for comfort and I just felt like such an outsider."

I asked "How'd you deal with it?"

**This part contains information about Demi Lovato who was the actress for Sonny Monroe.**

Sonny began to cry hard and said "I dealt with the pain the worst way possible. Cassandra, I have bipolar disorder and when I'd got hurt in any emotional way, I'd hurt myself physically by cutting myself. Also, because of the fact kids called me fat, I ate a lot and threw it all up, so I also struggled with bullimia."

I began to cry when Sonny told me this, just feeling so sorry for her and even more sad hearing all the painful things that happened to her.

I threw my arms around her hugging her close and said "I'm SO sorry that happened." **(I'm actually going to see Demi Lovato in concert March 23rd of next year, and if I'd get the chance to do a meet and greet with her, which probably wouldn't happen, I'd actually do this. She went through so much as a child and she did things to herself that are just so devastating to hear about, but it was probably the only way she knew to handle the pain she was feeling. It's just so sad to hear about what happened to poor Demi, but also very uplifting to know that she made it through her tough time. That's why she's my favorite singer and actress in the world and my role model who I look up to and hope to be like one day. Loavtic forever and always. I love you Demi and your music moves me so much and speaks volumes to me like no other music I've ever heard before.)**

She hugged me back tightly as she cried louder and shouted "CASSANDRA, IT'S JUST SO DIFFICULT FOR ME AT TIMES EVEN THOUGH I'M FREE FROM THE PEOPLE WHO BULLIED ME!"

I pulled out my ipod and headphones and handed the right one to Sonny and put the left one in my ear as she put the right one in hers. **(My cebral palsy must effect the right side of my body because I can hear better from my left ear than from my right, when I hop on one foot, if I'm using my right I immedately lose my balance but can on my left with no problem, and I'm left handed, I'm able to write using my right hand, but it's very sloppy if I use that hand.)**

I put it on the song warrior and we sang along to it.

This is a story that I've never told I gotta get this off my chest to let it go I need to take back the light inside you stole you're a criminal and you steal like you're a pro all the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound so ashamed so confused I was broken and bruised

And now I'm a warrior now I've got thicker skin I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been and my armor is made of steel you can't get in I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes I'm burning like a fire you can save your apologies you're nothing but a liar I've got shame I've got scars that I will never show I'm a survivor in more ways than you know

Cause now I'm a warrior now I've got thicker skin I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been and my armor is made of steel you can't get in I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back a little girl grew up too fast all it took was once I'll never be the same now I'm taking back my life today nothing left that you can say cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

And now I'm a warrior now I've got thicker skin I'm a warrior I'm stronger than I've ever been and my armor is made of steel you can't get in and you can never hurt me again oh yeah, yeah, you can never hurt me again

As the song ended Sonny and I felt much stronger and confident in ourselves like we were invincible and nothing would ever hurt us or bother us anymore and that we'd be able to make it through any tough times.

**Sorry that this wasn't much of an actual Sonny with a chance story, and I apologize if you don't like it, I just wanted a way to express my feelings about my past and I really like this song and it's close to my heart, so since it's by Demi Lovato and she played Sonny, I wanted to make this a Sonny with a chance story. Again, I apologize if you didn't like it because it's not that much of a story and more of a mini autobiography since it's about me.**


End file.
